Of Course I Love You
by Dama Felina
Summary: Pequeño Fic sobre Los Descendientes 2. Escena redactada cuando Mal confiesa sus sentimientos hacia Ben (en primera persona) y un epílogo de lo que pasó después. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

No podía creerlo.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Esa hermosa vidriera frente a mi. Éramos Ben y yo. Era increíble. Realmente era como un cuento de hadas. No sabia como asimilar este hecho. Yo no era una princesa convencional, odiaba el rosa y los protocolos de la nobleza. Detestaba el maquillaje y la moda. Siempre había sido una persona libre de vestir y ser como quisiera, sin importar la opinión de los demás. Mi independencia podía llegar a ser muy molesta para otros, porque sabia lo que quería y no necesitaba que nadie me dijera lo que tenia que hacer.

La vida en la isla me había hecho tal y como era.

Y esa vidriera simbolizaba mi vida… junto a Ben. Él había creado ese regalo tan especial para mi.

Nunca había dejado de mirarme. Nunca había olvidado quién era ni de dónde venia. Siempre lo había sabido. Todo este tiempo creyendo lo contrario y ahora abría los ojos a la verdad.

Ben me amaba.

Me amaba tal y como era, de corazón.

Esa verdad hizo que mi corazón temblara de emoción. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua de creer lo contrario? Mi Ben. Todo lo había hecho por mi, nunca se había olvidado de mi. Nunca me pidió mas de lo necesario. Solo quería hacerme sentir bien, que me adaptase sin dejar de ser yo. ¿Cómo había podido pensar así de él? No era como los demás. A mi lado, Evie estaba tan o mas emocionada que yo ante tal obsequio.

\- ¿Ben hizo esto? –logré decir en un hilo de voz.

\- Si, lo hizo –afirmó con una sincera sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh, Evie! -bajé despacio los escalones y la mano de mi amiga me sostuvo porque sentía que las piernas me fallaban- Ben sabía quien era todo el tiempo.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Últimamente mis emociones estaban al limite y no era para menos. Habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Aun no había asimilado el hecho de que Ben estaba con Uma justo delante de mis narices y ahora aquella vidriera estaba derribando lo poco que quedaba de mi cordura. Mi corazón dolía en mi pecho pero al mismo tiempo albergaba alguna esperanza, la que fuera. Todos miraban estupefactos y maravillados la gran obra de arte del rey de Auradon. No era para menos, era mas hermosa de lo que cabria pensar. No podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

\- Él te ama de verdad, M –dijo Evie oprimiendo mi mano en señal de apoyo absoluto.

\- Un amor verdadero

\- Si. Te lo dije

Su respuesta hizo que me riera. Era una risa de felicidad. Un leve sollozo escapó de mis labios. Pero de repente, aquella burbuja de fantasía se rompió bruscamente cuando Uma se giró bruscamente, ondeando su vestido.

\- ¡Cubre esa vidriera inmediatamente! –ordenó a Lumiere.

\- ¡Ciertamente no lo haré! –respondió inmediatamente el mayordomo con firmeza.

La fuerza de las palabras de Uma alteraron a los invitados y la miraron boquiabiertos. No se esperaban tal reacción. La confusión me invadió por un instante. ¿Qué había sido eso?. El rostro de Uma cambió otra vez y soltó una risita nerviosa antes de esbozar una sonrisa abierta, casi falsa.

\- ¡Ohhh! Ben… ¿por qué no les dices el regalo que tienes para mi? –se dirigió al muchacho.

Ben la miró unos instantes, aturdido y luego reaccionó, dirigiéndose al público.

\- Tengo algo que anunciar –declaró con voz titubeante y ronca. Extendió una mano hacia la hija del mar- esta noche, Uma se convertirá en mi esposa…

Todos los presentes, incluida yo, lanzamos una exclamación de sorpresa e incluso de horror. Sentí una puñalada en mi corazón. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaba.

\- Hijo, pero ¿qué estas diciendo? –lo interrumpió Bestia, indignado por el espectáculo que estaba montando.

\- ¡Ahora no, papá! –se enojó Ben con fuerza. Parpadeó confuso y retrocedió.

Bestia, el hada madrina, mis amigos y yo nos quedamos mirándolo detenidamente. Algo no andaba bien. Ben no estaba bien. La palidez de su rostro, sus ojos en blanco, la torpeza de sus movimientos. ¿Podía ser…?

\- Mi regalo para Uma será… ¡derribar la barrera de una vez por todas!

Otra vez las exclamaciones de sorpresa y alguna que otra negación precedió a sus palabras. Era increíble lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tenia sentido alguno. Empezaba a sospechar algo pero no estaba segura. Evie y yo nos miramos significativamente.

\- Hada madrina, por favor, baja la barrera –pidió Ben con cortesía.

\- Lo siento, pero no pienso hacer eso –replicó el hada madrina sosteniendo con firmeza la varita mágica.

\- ¡Yo soy el rey!

\- ¡Obedécelo! –lo ayudó Uma con el rostro contraído en una feroz mueca.

\- Ben está hechizado –murmuré confirmando lo que me temía.

Esas palabras aliviaron el dolor que había sentido al creer que Ben me había engañado, que me había cambiado por otra. Pero no. Él estaba siendo manipulado. Uma lo cogió de las manos y sonriendo enigmáticamente, lo miró a los ojos.

\- Uma encontró tu libro de hechizos

\- Sólo mírame –susurró la bruja del mar con placer.

Alcé mis ojos hacia la vidriera. Observé la representación de mi persona. Esa era yo. Los colores morados, el vestido, los ojos verdes. Ben me había elegido con todo lo que era. No podía perder lo que teníamos por un estúpido hechizo. Tenia que intentarlo. Quería recuperar a Ben. Quería recuperar nuestra relación. Desvié la mirada hacia la pareja y tomé una decisión.

\- Ben… -lo llamé bajando los escalones que me separaban de él. Al oír mi voz, se giró hacia mi con la mirada perdida, como si no supiera a dónde dirigirse. Se me encogió el corazón- Ben, mírame.

Uma me miró rápidamente y luego se volvió hacia Ben con determinación.

\- No, mírame a mi –ordenó.

\- Ben, mírame –le pedí de nuevo, buscando sus ojos. Esos ojos que sabia que me amaban cuando se cruzaban con los míos.

\- Me amas, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sé que puedes

\- No, no lo hagas. ¡Baja la barrera inmediatamente! –farfulló hacia el hada madrina.

\- ¡Yo no cumplo órdenes tuyas!

\- ¿Ben? –gruñó Uma volviéndose hacia el muchacho, casi perdiendo los estribos.

Ella intentaba establecer contacto visual pero yo la ignoraba. Solo podía mirar a Ben a los ojos. Era tan guapo, tan especial, tan perfecto. Porque si, era perfecto. Él me lo decía a mi muchas veces pero la verdad era que él era perfecto. Lo hacia todo por mi. Incluso con sus responsabilidades como rey, siempre ocupaba un lugar en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. Una oleada de calidez me abrigó. Ya basta de mentiras. Ya basta de hechizos y engaños. Ya basta. Ya era hora de ser sincera con él, la verdadera honestidad.

\- Ben, nunca te dije que te amaba porque pensé que no era lo suficientemente buena para ti. Creí que solo era cuestión de tiempo que te dieras cuenta de eso –sollocé, dominada por las emociones- pero Ben ¡esa soy yo! Soy parte de la isla y soy parte de Auradon –señalé la vidriera a sus espaldas para que la admirara tanto como yo.

Le estaba abriendo mi corazón a Ben. Era algo que nunca había hecho antes con nadie pero sabia que era necesario. No solo por él sino por mi misma. No podía permitir que la maldad de Uma lo alejara de mi. Y si tenia que usar eso como excusa para confesar lo que sentía, que así fuera.

\- Ben, gira tus ojos aquí. Mírame –repitió Uma, intentando apartarme.

\- Ben, siempre has sabido quienes somos y lo que podemos llegar a ser

\- ¡No la escuches!

\- Ya sé lo que es el amor, Ben –sonreí feliz, mirándolo a los ojos con tanto cariño que creí que moriría ahogada por mis propios sentimientos. ¿Es que acaso no podía ver que estaba enamorada de él?.

Él me miraba fijamente, sin emoción aparente, solo estupefacto por todas mis palabras. No sabia si me estaba escuchando realmente, por culpa del hechizo. Estaba temblando. Sentía que mis piernas no tardarían en fallarme. Y aun no había terminado.

\- Ben… por supuesto que te amo –confesé pronunciando esas palabras que había guardado tan celosamente dentro de mi- siempre te he amado.

Ya no lo aguanté mas. Con torpeza, me acerqué, acortando la distancia entre nosotros y lo besé como nunca creí besar a nadie. Era nuestro primer beso. Sus labios y los míos se unieron con tanta ternura que mi corazón rebotó violentamente en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo descansó en el suyo. Apenas fui consciente del murmullo de la gente al presenciar el beso. Solo podía pensar en el aluvión cálido y abrumador que estaba sintiendo. Pude sentir la magia fluyendo entre nosotros. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el amor que sentía por Ben fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el hechizo. Me aferré a sus hombros y durante unos segundos, solo estábamos nosotros solos. Con suavidad, me separé de él, rozando nuestros labios y abrí muy lentamente los ojos. Me encontré con los ojos de Ben. Esperé impaciente. Poco a poco, percibí el brillo de su mirada y esa devoción, ese amor con el que siempre me miraba, me estremeció. Lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ben.

\- Mal –susurró con ese timbre especial cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre. Con esa dulzura y esa atención que le caracterizaba.

Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios. Lo había conseguido. El amor había triunfado. El hechizo estaba roto. Ben había vuelto. Mi Ben estaba conmigo. Lo acerqué por la nuca y juntamos nuestras frentes, ebrios de felicidad por habernos reencontrado. Por fin juntos. Evie, a lo lejos, observaba emocionada.

\- El beso de amor verdadero –murmuró para si, encantada con la escena, digna de un cuento- funciona siempre.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Hola a todos. He escrito este pequeño fic sobre la escena donde Mal confiesa sus sentimientos por Ben y se besan por fin! También habrá un epilogo con lo que pasó justo después del Royal Cotillion. No muy lejos, simplemente justo después, durante la noche. Espero que os guste. La película no tiene pérdida jajaja**

 **Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Dama Felina**


	2. Epilogo

A bordo del barco, la fiesta continuaba. Uma había desaparecido y no tenían porque preocuparse de nada. Los jóvenes bailaban, gritaban, saltaban y se lo pasaban en grande mientras navegaban. La música a tope. El DJ dándolo todo. Un ambiente fantástico. ¿Se podía pedir mas?

Nadie quería volver. La noche todavía era joven. La luna lanzaba destellos plateados al mar creando una atmósfera irreal, casi fantasmal, contrastando con los vivos colores de la decoración del navío. Era increíble pero la energía y la euforia de los jóvenes no terminaba. Solo se oían risas, gritos de emoción, salpicaduras de agua por aquí y por allá y algunos alardeando de breakdance como Carlos y Jay.

Sin embargo, ya entrada en la madrugada, el barco cambió el rumbo, devuelta a Auradon. Jay fue el primero en quejarse a Ben.

\- Vamos, Ben. No volvamos todavía, nos lo estamos pasando de miedo

\- Si quieres coger una hipotermia, puedes quedarte –se burló el rey, señalando su ropa empapada.

\- Muy gracioso –se ajustó la cazadora con orgullo.

\- Podemos continuar la fiesta en Auradon. Pero aquí ya está refrescando bastante

\- Pobrecito. ¿Le tienes miedo a un pequeño catarro? –rió Mal divertida con la situación.

Ben la salpicó en la cara y ella lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. Le quitó la corona, vengándose de él.

\- Oye, devuélveme eso –salió corriendo tras ella.

\- Vaya par –bufó Jay.

Carlos le dio un codazo cuando se acercó, habiendo presenciado la escena.

\- Puede que el amigo tenga razón. Hace frío y siempre podemos cambiarnos y seguir de marcha toda la noche –le guiñó un ojo, persuasivo.

\- ¿Soy el único que no tiene frío en este barco? –se lamentó pero al final acabó cediendo de mala gana.

Ben se abrió paso entre la gente, tropezando por los charcos de agua. Mal se reía de él y agitaba la corona para provocarlo. Evie los vio venir mientras bailaba con Doug.

\- ¡Mal! ¡Aquí!

\- ¡Toma! –lanzó la corona y su amiga la atrapó sin problema.

\- ¡Te tengo! –declaró Ben antes de levantarla en volandas

Mal gritó entre risas y se sujetó a su cuello para equilibrarse. Dieron vueltas sin parar de reír.

\- Ustedes dos no se separan ni un minuto –reprendió Evie cariñosamente- por cierto, tengo tu corona.

\- Quédatela –dijo Ben sin dudar sosteniendo firmemente a su novia- solo la quería a ella.

\- ¡Oh, Ben! –rodó los ojos Mal con fingido fastidio.

\- ¿Tanta melosería no te agobia? –comentó Doug como si nada.

\- ¡Doug! –exclamó Evie indignada, dándole un manotazo de desaprobación en el brazo.

\- ¡Era una broma! –brincó un poco de la sorpresa.

Ben miró a Mal, considerando las palabras de Doug. Su semblante era de preocupación, como el de un cachorrito adorable.

\- ¿Te agobio mucho? ¿Soy demasiado…? –fue silenciado por un dedo de su novia.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa antes de rozar su nariz con cariño. Se quedaron prendidos en los ojos del otro.

\- No seas tonto –susurró antes de robarle un casto beso en los labios.

Doug sonrió satisfecho y se giró hacia Evie que tenia mala cara. Se cruzó de brazos y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

\- Oh, vamos, no te pongas así. Mira como están ahora –señaló a la pareja enamorada.

\- Pero no estuvo bien y lo sabes –le dio la espalda, jugando con la corona.

Él negó con la cabeza divertido. Tenia que admitir que cuando Evie se enojaba, parecía infantil. No siempre. Le constaba que si ella quisiera, podía llegar a ser perversa. Pero no. Su Evie era dulce, creativa y encantadora. Y para qué negarlo, su halo de misterio y chica mala lo atraía mucho.

\- Evie… -la llamó, tocando su brazo y tirando suavemente.

Notó una leve resistencia pero al final quedaron cara a cara de nuevo. Le quitó la corona y se la colocó él mismo para que tuviera las manos libres. Evie abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir. Aguantando las ganas de sonreír, Doug alzó sus brazos para que descansaran en su cuello y la atrajo por la cintura.

\- Evie… tienes una sonrisa preciosa como para estar así de enojada por una tontería y si, ya sé que te encanta el romanticismo –se adelantó como todo un sabiondo- y además, soy muy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado. No merezco tener a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

Que alguien la pellizcara porque eso era un sueño. Evie no podía creerlo. Los ojos le brillaron de la emoción y esbozó una sonrisa tan abierta que quedó deslumbrado.

\- Doug, esto es… ufff… no sé que decir, yo…

\- Se supone que soy yo el que es malo con las palabras –rió nervioso- además hay mas…

\- ¿Más? –inquirió sorprendida.

Aquel era el momento. Llevaba tiempo ensayando y preparándose para ese momento. No podía perder tiempo. Evie era especial. Era lo mejor que le había pasado y no iba a desperdiciarlo por su timidez. Tragó saliva.

\- Solo déjate llevar

Agarró firmemente su cintura antes de moverse. No supo realmente lo que pasó pero su cuerpo se movió hacia el de ella. Parecía que iba a besarla pero llevó su mano a su nuca y con pulso, hizo girar su cuerpo para arquearlo como si fuera una bailarina. Como si fuera una princesa. Evie no supo como procesar esa información. No sabia si fue el factor sorpresa o el hecho de que confiaba tanto en Doug que cedió a su petición. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba entre sus brazos, como un príncipe sostiene a su princesa cuando baila. Doug inclinó su rostro hacia ella. Evie solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos y sus labios se unieron en un primer beso increíble. ¡Por fin! Lo que mas había deseado se estaba cumpliendo. Un beso digno de una princesa. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo mientras duraba ese beso, mientras sus labios se movían con suavidad y cariño. Percibió tenuemente el aplauso de los espectadores y algún que otro grito de emoción. Era, sin duda, de película. Se separaron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa y Doug la elevó con cuidado hasta quedar los dos de pie. Retiró un par de mechones azules de su rostro.

\- Te quiero, Evie –confesó sin dejar de admirar su belleza.

\- Oh, Doug –sonrió feliz, radiante y con el corazón a mil- yo también te quiero.

Iban a besarse de nuevo cuando fueron avasallados por una oleada de agua. Se protegieron el uno al otro entre risas.

\- Muy bien hecho –gritó uno.

\- Así es como se besa

\- ¡Qué romántico!

Todos parecían estar eufóricos con aquella declaración tan especial. Y no era para menos. Doug estaba feliz y satisfecho. Había conseguido su propósito: sorprender a Evie y darle ese toque de romanticismo que quería. ¿Cómo no agradar a la chica que quería? Era todo un placer.

\- ¡Evie! –exclamó Mal con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Mal!

Se abrazaron fuertemente como las mejores amigas que eran.

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro! Eso ha sido increíble

\- Y tanto que lo es –no podía parar de reír y sonreír de felicidad.

\- Mas te vale cuidarla bien –le advirtió Mal con ese rostro serio y el breve fulgor esmeralda de sus ojos.

\- Nunca le haría daño. Lo prometo –dijo Doug, alzando la mano en señal de juramento.

\- Así me gusta –le dio un toque amistoso con el puño.

\- Esto es mío –advirtió Ben por detrás, arrebatándole la corona a Doug- enhorabuena a los dos, le has dado un buen uso.

\- La verdad es que me vino al pelo. Gracias.

\- Quizás coja tu idea para otro momento

\- Ni se te ocurra, Ben. Le tengo mucho cariño a mi espalda –hizo un mohín.

\- Déjame mimarte –le rogó con ojitos de corderito.

\- ¡No me mires así! –lo empujó con cariño, sonriendo- vamos, dejemos a los tortolos.

Ben se rió y asintió conforme mientras rodeaba sus hombros. Detrás de ellos, Evie y Doug se besaban de nuevo, atrapados en su propia burbuja de felicidad.

El camino de vuelta transcurrió tranquilo, sin abandonar en ningún momento el buen ambiente. El barco atracó a la perfección en el muelle y todos los pasajeros bajaron entusiasmados. La fiesta no había terminado. Entre saltos y movimientos de baile, se movieron hasta los jardines cerca del castillo. Las luces se encendieron, ahuyentando la oscuridad y tiñéndolo todo de color. Los destellos creaban la atmosfera perfecta, como si de una discoteca al aire libre se tratase (un estilo a la escena de la canción "Set it off" en la primera película). Rápidamente fueron a cambiarse y a secarse puesto que la adrenalina en sus cuerpos era tal que podrían estar hasta el alba con la fiesta a tope. Eran jóvenes, llenos de energía, ¿por qué no?. El servicio del castillo contaba con ello al parecer porque de la nada empezaron a salir mesas con comida, mas bien platos grandes con "picoteo".

Era perfecto.

Excelente comida, buena música, un ambiente de ensueño y en la mejor compañía. ¿Podría haber una fiesta mejor?

\- ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Que Auradon tiemble esta noche! –exclamó un eufórico Jay.

A una señal, varios bailarines se unieron con él y empezaron un espectáculo de baile al mas puro estilo libre. Una maravilla para la vista.

\- ¡Whoooo! –vitoreó el publico, dejándose la garganta.

Carlos salió a escena, deslizándose por el suelo y haciendo piruetas imposibles con las piernas. Sus cabellos platinos ondearon en el aire. No paraba de sonreír. Si había algo que le encantaba era bailar. Era como volar. No sentirse atado. Giró sobre si mismo y mantuvo el equilibrio con la cabeza en el césped.

\- ¡Yeah!

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia donde estaba Jane. Ella aplaudió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eso ha sido genial. Tú eres genial.

\- No ha sido nada –se masajeó la nuca, azorado por el halago de la chica- oye, vente, baila conmigo y les enseñamos de que somos capaces.

\- ¿Estás loco? No podría –negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

\- Oh, vamos, hazlo por mi, por favor –alcanzó sus manos, acariciando sus nudillos- ven conmigo.

\- Carlos… -susurró con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por la cercanía- no sé…

El chico le brindó una cálida sonrisa. No podía evitarlo. Parecía un idiota cuando la miraba pero es que ella lo ponía así. Era tan linda.

\- Ven conmigo. A mi señal, sales, ¿ok? –se inclinó y le robó un beso en una mejilla sonrosada antes de guiñarle el ojo y volver a la pista.

Fue todo tan rápido que Jane se quedó paralizada. Se tocó la mejilla como si fuera un sueño. Carlos estaba temblando de los nervios y tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. Realizó una voltereta sin pensarlo demasiado. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así con una chica. Ya había sido bastante valiente invitándola a salir pero ¿darle un beso en la mejilla? Era un paso importante. Soltó una carcajada que desconcertó por un momento a los bailarines. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y giró y giró en un airflare vertiginoso al ritmo de la música. Encogió sus miembros y rodó sobre si mismo dos veces antes de incorporarse y tenderle la mano a la chica de sus sueños. Jane tomó su mano finalmente y él la guió donde estaban los demás. Donde se encontraba el centro de la diversión. Ahora si. Era feliz. Con Jane, bailando juntos sin parar.

En medio de toda la fiesta y la diversión, nadie se dio cuenta de que una pareja se ausentaba en silencio. Intentaban no llamar la atención pero era difícil porque se trataba sin lugar a dudas de una travesura. Reían de manera contenida, tomados de la mano y alejándose del jaleo.

\- Nos van a descubrir –susurró ella tapándose la boca con los dedos. En realidad no le importaba mucho. Era divertido y excitante.

\- ¿Qué dices? En realidad te encanta –replicó él mirando a la chica de cabellos violetas.

Si, se trataba de Ben y Mal. El joven rey la había convencido de escabullirse. Tenia una sorpresa para ella. La curiosidad convenció a Mal de ceder. Aunque en realidad seria capaz de ir al fin del mundo con él si se lo pidiera. Ese pensamiento la hizo sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Me temo que estoy siendo una mala influencia para usted, su excelencia –lo reprendió con sarcasmo.

\- Bendita influencia que me permite divertirme –respondió astutamente.

Le guiñó un ojo y tiró de ella guiándola por un sendero de arbustos, setos y baldosas. Mal se rió por su respuesta y se dejó guiar por él. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron andando pero casi no oía la música. Pronto se sintió un poco perdida. Supo que era porque esa parte de Auradon no la conocía. Sabia que era otro de los jardines del castillo pero era mas espeso y mucho mas amplio que los demás. El toque plateado de la luna le daba un aspecto siniestro, como el de un laberinto.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?

\- Ya lo verás –susurró Ben para no romper el silencio- no queda nada.

Tenia razón. A unos metros de ellos, el jardín cambiaba y parecía convertirse en alguna especie de estructura vegetal, parecido a un invernadero. Unas enredaderas formaban una puerta con delicados cristales.

\- Ben, ¿qué es esto? –dijo Mal, extrañada por aquel paisaje.

\- Es mi sorpresa para ti –respondió con calidez. Tomó sus manos y quedaron frente a frente- estás conmigo tranquila. ¿Confías en mi?

\- Claro que confío en ti –dijo rápidamente como si le ofendiera la pregunta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa sin saber por qué.

Ben le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que desechó cualquier duda que pudiese tener. Se acercaron a la puerta y él la abrió como todo un caballero para que ella pasase.

Rosas blancas. Era una obra de arte hecho con rosas blancas. Una cúpula preciosa hecha por la misma naturaleza. Gruesas lianas enroscadas en columnas que ascendían hasta cubrir sus cabezas en una altura de tres metros. Una fuente que brotaba agua fresca en el centro y todo absolutamente todo embellecido con la pureza blanca de las rosas. El corazón de Mal parecía un caballo galopando a toda carrera. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo ahogado cuando al final de la cúpula, se encontró con el regalo de Ben: la hermosa vidriera donde estaban los dos juntos. Se llevó una mano al corazón.

\- ¿Te gusta? –susurró Ben a sus espaldas, a una prudente distancia, dándole espacio para asimilar todo aquello.

\- Ben… -se giró hacia él conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción- Ben, esto es… ¡es hermoso! Pero ¿qué sitio es este?

\- Esperaba el momento indicado para mostrártelo. Lo cierto es… -se acercó a ella, con las manos descansando en su espalda- que no se lo he enseñado a nadie. Tú eres la primera. Este será nuestro sitio. Llámalo como quieras. Refugio, santuario. Sea lo que sea, es para ti, para los dos. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

Mal miró a su alrededor, enamorada de aquel lugar, de esa cúpula que irradiaba magia y te invitaba a sumergirte sin problema. Era demasiado. Ben era increíble. Era perfecto. Le estaba resultando muy difícil no echarse a llorar ahora mismo. Demasiado llanto últimamente.

\- Oh, Ben, esto es demasiado. Te has tomado muchas molestias. Yo no tengo nada parecido que darte –se lamentó ella sin poder aceptar tal regalo.

\- No digas tonterías, Mal –rodeó su cintura. Ya se había resistido bastante al impulso de tenerla entre sus brazos- tú lo eres todo para mi, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

\- No lo merezco, Ben, yo…

\- Mal, detente, por favor. No hagas esto –le pidió buscando sus ojos verdes- te mereces ser feliz… y siento todo el daño que te he causado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –parpadeó confusa por el cambio de tema.

\- Esto no estaba planeado. Sé que no es nada romántico pero tengo que hacerlo –desvió la mirada un momento, compungido antes de volver a mirarla- Mal, lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal. Eres muy especial para mi y solo quiero tu felicidad. Me equivoqué en muchas cosas. Pero sobre todo quiero que sepas que no quiero que cambies. Eres perfecta así como eres. Si te di una impresión equivocada, lo siento de corazón.

\- Yo también hice cosas de las que me arrepiento. Ben, eso ya no importa –acarició su mandíbula en un delicado roce- solo importa el ahora, el nosotros. Tú y yo, nada mas.

\- Tú y yo –repitió juntando su frente con la de ella y cerrando los ojos. Suspiró largamente- qué bien suena eso.

\- Si –soltó una risita, disfrutando de su presencia. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos- admito que estuve a punto de ahorcar a esa bruja.

\- A ver cuando aprenden que con mi novia no se pueden meter

\- Estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad, Ben –replicó Mal mirándolo a los ojos con diversión.

\- Bueno, podrías dejar de preocuparte si me callaras –musitó rozando su nariz con la de ella.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia? –musitó siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa.

Ben le devolvió la sonrisa. La atrajo por las caderas sin brusquedad e inclinó la cabeza buscando sus labios. Mal fue a su encuentro de buen grado. Se pegó un poco mas a él y se perdió en sus labios. Desde que lo había besado para romper el maleficio, había comprobado que difícilmente podría acostumbrarse a esa increíble sensación. Era magia. La magia del amor. Y además había comprobado una faceta de Ben que no conocía. Era apasionado. Y solo había necesitado un beso para saberlo. Ben ladeó ligeramente la cabeza buscando un mejor ángulo y volvió a besarla con la suficiente pasión como para marearla y que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Vaya, eso no se lo había esperado. Se aferró a sus hombros y él la retuvo en sus brazos en todo momento. Con suavidad, el beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta sentir delicados roces en sus labios.

\- Te amo, Mal –susurró recuperando el aliento.

\- Y yo a ti, Ben –respondió ella en un hilo de voz, sonriendo feliz.

\- Dilo otra vez –le pidió dominado por el latido frenético de su corazón.

Mal no pudo evitar reír. Era imposible. Pero ¿qué mas daba? Lo amaba y eso era tan cierto como el oxigeno que respiraba. Había estado tan ciega que a punto estuvo de perderlo por sus inseguridades y su orgullo.

\- Te amo. Te amo, Benjamín

El joven rey se echó a reír de felicidad y la abrazó fuertemente antes de alzarla en brazos y girar con ella. Se había vuelto una costumbre ese tipo de celebraciones. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada así que le dejó hacer. Le divertía en realidad. Era como un niño con el mejor regalo del mundo.

\- Soy tan feliz a tu lado –la depositó en el suelo con cuidado y la miró con ojos brillantes- es imposible tanta felicidad, ¿no?

\- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?

Rieron juntos, compartiendo ese momento, a solas en esa cúpula de ensueño. Ben la observaba reír y solo podía pensar en lo afortunado que era. ¿Qué mas podía pedir? No necesitaba nada mas ni a nadie mas que a ella en su vida. Quería verla todos los días, perderse en sus misteriosos ojos esmeralda, admirar su melena violeta. Adoraba todo de ella, hasta esa parte de su corazón que aun estaba en tinieblas. ¿Por qué no? Él era consciente de que toda persona tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo. Solo tienes que elegir cuál potencias, cuál quieres sacar. Y él la amaba tal y como era. No quería que cambiase. Ser ella misma era lo que lo había enamorado de pies a cabeza. De solo pensar lo que Mal significaba para él, no daba lugar a dudas. Lo tenia demasiado claro como para posponerlo mas.

\- Mal… -murmuró su nombre con dulzura. Ella lo miró, calmando su risa y prestando atención- hay otra razón por la cual te he traído a este sitio.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

Tan pronto como lo preguntó, su sistema nervioso se puso de acuerdo para revolucionar su cuerpo. Mal momento. Ben sonrió intentando disimular su nerviosismo repentino y jugó con los dedos de su novia. El silencio preocupó a Mal.

\- Vaya, qué momento mas oportuno para ponerme nervioso. Amm…

\- ¿Va todo bien? –oprimió sus manos para darle apoyo.

\- Si, yo… aghhh, ¿dónde está el valor cuando lo necesito? –se quejó sin dejar de sonreír. Buscó sus ojos verdes para hallar la paz- esto no es fácil…

\- Ben… sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo. Ya no quiero que hayan mas secretos entre nosotros. –dijo ella sabiendo lo que decía. Nunca había visto a Ben tan nervioso.

El chico respiró hondo varias veces. _Vamos, campeón, tú puedes. Ella se lo merece. Encuentra el valor,_ se dijo a si mismo. Soltó el aire de golpe y volvió a mirar a Mal a los ojos. De repente, el bolsillo del pantalón le pesaba horrores.

\- Está bien, allá voy –dijo antes de arrodillarse lentamente delante de ella, sin soltar su mano.

\- Ben, ¿qué…? –logró decir en un hilo de voz porque sentía que le fallaba la respiración. El corazón le latía con temblor en su pecho. No podía ser.

\- Mal, eres la persona mas especial e increíble que he conocido en mi vida. Y eso se queda corto en realidad. Desde el primer día que te vi, supe que había algo en ti que me atraía irremediablemente. Y así era. Me enamoré de tu alma. ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije en nuestra primera cita?: _"Te miro a los ojos y sé que no eres villana"_. Tienes el corazón de una dragona –sonrió cuando ella rió entre lágrimas de emoción. Porque si, había soltado el llanto contenido al final. Sacó una cajita de terciopelo que llevaba en el bolsillo- No me imagino una vida que no sea a tu lado. No necesito ni quiero a una princesa convencional, a quien quiero y a quien necesito es a ti, Mal. Por favor, ¿me harías el inmenso honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Abrió con un dedo la cajita y expuso ante los ojos húmedos de su novia, un precioso anillo de compromiso con una gema violeta incrustada en el centro. Mal sollozó de nuevo, de felicidad y se llevó las manos a la cara, sin poder creer todo lo que veían sus ojos y escuchaban sus oídos. Ben le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. A ella. A una villana. A la hija de Maléfica, nada menos. Una vez mas, Ben la dejaba sin palabras. Su amor iba mas allá de todo. No importaba el pasado. Solo importaba el ahora. Él le había proporcionado una segunda oportunidad y el amor la había alcanzado junto con él, sin haberlo pensado ni planeado… ¡ni en sus mas remotos sueños! Pero ahí estaban los dos en una casi representación real de la vidriera. Ben de rodillas frente a ella.

\- Ben… estás completamente loco –sollozó con una risa entrecortada.

\- Es cierto. Estoy loco por ti –rió con ella, uniéndose al temblor de ese momento, entre cálido y sobrecogedor. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Vas a tener que aguantarme toda tu vida –le advirtió, secándose torpemente las lágrimas.

\- ¿Eso es un si? –sonrió abiertamente, ilusionado con esa perspectiva.

Mal echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con libertad. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?. Si es que era Ben, su Ben. El mejor novio del mundo. La mejor persona que conocía.

\- ¡Si! –se escuchó decir desde lo mas hondo de su corazón- es una absoluta locura. Pero si. ¡Acepto!

El rey de Auradon se quedó mirándola, enamorado hasta los huesos por ella. Era perfecta. Mal era perfecta. Suspiró de alivio porque la idea de una posible negación le daba nauseas.

\- Entonces, my lady, si me permite… -cogió el anillo de la cajita y aun sosteniendo su mano izquierda, colocó despacio la joya a dos dedos del anillo real.

\- Es precioso… ¡y púrpura! –admiró el obsequio tan especial con ojos brillantes.

\- La gema amatista. Simboliza protección y transformación –depositó un casto beso en la joya antes de ponerse de pie.

Mal se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la agarró con fuerza, eufórico de felicidad. Aun no podía creerlo. ¡Estaban prometidos!

\- ¿Eres feliz?

\- Mas de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Y todo gracias a ti –deslizó su nariz con la suya en un cariñoso beso esquimal- gracias, Ben. Por enseñarme a amarte.

\- Gracias a ti por dejarme –susurró tiernamente y no pudo resistirse a besarla.

La joya amatista brilló a la luz de la luna mientras ambos jóvenes se abrazaban, presos de la felicidad mas absoluta.

Hoy Auradon estaría de fiesta para la eternidad. Puesto que ya tenían a su reina.

* * *

 **-AUTORA-**

 **Y hasta aqui esta breve historia con epilogo. Gracias por leer! Espero que os guste. Me encanta Los Descendientes! por si no se ha notado jajaja. Y pues mi mente se imaginó un posible: ¿Qué pasó después? Yo personalmente estoy satisfecha.**

 **¿Merece un review?**

 **Saludos**

 **Dama Felina**


End file.
